Final Fusion
by Cloudall Leonstrife
Summary: Cloud Strife and Squall Leonhart put on porta earrings and fuse. Cloudall/oc This SAGA is my idea!!!
1. Squall

Disclaimer: ALL OF THIS IS MINE!!! Well, FFVIII belongs with Squaresoft, But  
  
this story idea is MINE!!!! Sephiroth: I'm taking it!  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! CL: OH YEAH!?! *Sicks Toby-San on him  
  
(See bio)* Toby-San: ROOOOOAAAAAAR!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!  
  
Sephiroth: *screams like a transvestite* AAUUUUGHH!!!!! HELP  
  
MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! CL: Wussy little cross-dressing bastard.  
  
  
  
  
  
Final Fusion  
  
  
  
*Squall's POV*  
  
(LIBERI FATALI is playing in the background)  
  
"Take this!!! FIRE CROSS!!!" yelled the golden-blonde haired man. He formed  
  
a ball of fire in his hand, and shot it at me. It hit me square in the stomach, causing me to  
  
go flying back. He unleashed a shitload of energy. I knew what was coming. I had felt  
  
this many times before. This energy would cause me more pain for every injury I had. It  
  
was like a void. The attack hit me. I screamed in pain. The pain seemed to last for  
  
hours, probably only for seconds though.  
  
Then it was over. He stood over me, his eyes burning into me. He was smirking  
  
that evil smirk. I hated it. He started to laugh. "you're so pathetic Squall. Hahahah" I  
  
was pissed off. I slowly rose to my feet. "Hahahah- huh" He stopped laughing. I started  
  
to glow. "Damn you, Seifer. I'll kill you!!!". Fifty Eternal Breath attacks couldn't  
  
compare to the pain I inflicted on him.  
  
The one slice I made would have killed almost anything. Seifer was stronger than  
  
people thought though. He survived. But one more attack would do him in. I was going  
  
to be the one to execute that attack "grraahhhhhhhhh" I yelled as I chopped my sword.  
  
That's the moment it started.  
  
As my blade was curving downward, time seemed to stop. Seifer had fear in his eyes.  
  
But as I sliced, a dark void opened up in front of me. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?!" I  
  
yelled. Then, Seifer was devoured by the void of darkness. "What?" I was shocked. The  
  
fact that I was shocked did not delete my senses, so I was able to hear the faint crying  
  
sound behind me.  
  
"S-Squall" Rinoa cried. I turned around to see her tied to a tree. "Help me,  
  
Squall" she cried. I walked over and sliced the ropes. She fell into my arms. "thank you  
  
for saving me" she smiled. I pushed her away. "I didn't even notice you missing. I only  
  
came here to kill Seifer. Don't ever talk to me again, woman" I growled. (A/N: *being  
  
attacked by Squinoa fans* Hey!!! I like Squinoa fics, It just doesn't go with the story!!!  
  
*smirks* I'll let you beat Sephiroth up. *authors start using magic keyboards to cast  
  
Ultima on Sephiroth* Ahem, back to the story) Rinoa's eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"Squall, why?" she cried. "." I didn't answer; I just left, with my chest feeling lighter  
  
than ever.  
  
* * *  
  
I was pissed off at Seifer, and I was in the training center doing the only thing that  
  
relieved me of stress, the thing I was best at. Cold-blooded killing. I was surrounded by  
  
grats. I sliced a few down. Then, my anger exploded. I cut all except one. Then, I  
  
sliced the last one so hard, it looked like a work of Odin's. Odin, he was killed by Seifer.  
  
I hated Seifer.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by a T-Rexuar stomping into the clearing. The T-  
  
Rexuar had just made its biggest, and last, mistake. (A/N: You will imagine the FFVIII  
  
boss music playing now. IMAGINE IT!!!) I leaped into the air and landed on the T-  
  
Rexaur's back. I stabbed his neck with the Lion heart, and literally filled him full of lead.  
  
The T-Rexaur roared one last time and fell dead. I picked up the item I had won. It was  
  
a red orb with a familiar swirling mass inside. "Huh, wait this is-!!!" I shouted before I  
  
was sucked into the vortex. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was a voice  
  
saying "History is changing, Squall Leonhart. The barrier has been broken. Dimensions  
  
are entwining, your our only hope. Unite with the other to unleash the ultimate"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CL: how was it so far?  
  
Sephiroth: It stunk  
  
CL: I'LL KILL YOU!!! Ahem, please review so I can continue. Flames accepted. See  
  
Ya ;) * chops at Sephiroth*  
  
Toby-San: Cloudall needs these reviews please. Bye!!! 


	2. Cloud

Disclaimer: Toby-San!!! Do the disclaimer!!! Toby-San: Yes, my lord. Kuja: I want to  
  
do the disclaimer CL: WHAT THE HELL!?! Where is Sephiroth Kuja:  
  
He is injured, so I took his place. CL: Hmmmm, this is a problem. Let's  
  
see. GRAND LETHAL!!! Kuja: AUGGHHHHH!!! Vegeta: thank you  
  
boy, he was getting on my nerves. CL: Call me boy again, Veggie head,  
  
and I'll put you in a lemon with Relena. Vegeta: Sorry, I'll just go over  
  
here. Toby-San: My lord owns this world, not final fantasy's. CL: Damn  
  
strait!!! *Blasts lawyers trying to sue* SEE YOU IN HELL, YOU  
  
LAWSUITING BASTARDS!!! Toby-San: I hate it when he is on sugar  
  
High.  
  
  
  
Final Fusion  
  
*Cloud's POV*  
  
"TIFA!!! NO!!!" I yelled. She was about to suffer the same brutal fate  
  
that Aeris had, stabbed through the chest by the cursed blade of the Masamune. That  
  
bastard Sephiroth was going to kill another friend of mine, Dammit! I couldn't let that  
  
happen, not again. It was too painful the first time. That was it, I wouldn't stand  
  
anymore. I could not allow this to go on any longer.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" I screamed as my sword blocked his own.  
  
"HAHAHAHAA!!!! FOOLS!!! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!!! I AM THE SON OF  
  
JENOVA!!! I AM INVINCIBLE!!! TAKE THIS!!! SUPERNOVA!!!" Sephiroth  
  
shouted. "OH, SHIT!!!" I yelled, "BRACE YOURSELF". I cast wall-all to soften the  
  
blow. It missed me though. The giant meteor came searing through space, destroying  
  
everything in its path.  
  
  
  
Pluto.  
  
  
  
Nothing could stop it.  
  
  
  
Neptune.  
  
  
  
It was indestructible.  
  
Uranus.  
  
It was pure destruction.  
  
  
  
Saturn.  
  
  
  
All hell was soon to break loose.  
  
  
  
Jupiter.  
  
  
  
This might be the end.  
  
  
  
Mars.  
  
  
  
The pain would be overwhelming.  
  
The comet hit the fiery surface of the sun. There was an eerie calm. Then, a part  
  
of the sun began to expand. It continued to grow, causing more destruction.  
  
  
  
Mercury.  
  
  
  
The evil summon would be upon us soon.  
  
  
  
Venus.  
  
  
  
All hell would soon break loose.  
  
  
  
"AAAUUGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!", I screamed as pain seared through my body.  
  
I awoke ten seconds later and took in my new surroundings. I noticed the fact that I had  
  
been pulled into the depths of the crater's maze of caverns. Then, he was there, standing  
  
in front of me, staring at me, smirking an evil smirk ( Kuja: I taught him that!!! CL:  
  
BULLSHIT!!! FFVII is before FFIX, you freaky cross-dressing bastard). "Take this!!!"  
  
I screamed. I unleashed a barrage of attacks that included Bahamut ZERO- Quadra,  
  
Ultima-Quadra, and Knights-of-the-round-Quadra. His eyes widened as it headed  
  
towards him. (Now imagine this stuff in slow motion with the clock noise that Tidus has  
  
in FFX when he uses Blitz Ace).  
  
The pain he felt was hell. "AUGH!!!" He gasped. I grinned weakly. I had  
  
won. or so I thought. I was shocked to see him standing up, covered in blood, and  
  
smirking. He raised his hands over his head and started to glow. His eyes became blood  
  
red "Take this. SIN HARVEST!!!" he screamed. I was hit by a powerful attack.  
  
Blood was pouring from multiple wounds on my body. There it was again, that evil  
  
smile I despised.  
  
"Cloud strife, you have failed" he said, "the world was depending on you, and  
  
you let it down. You let everyone down. I will always be superior to you.  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA". Now I was pissed off. I slowly rose to  
  
my feet. "Oh no your not. Your just an insect. I let no one down. This is it, Sephiroth.  
  
I'll kill you now. YOU BASTARD!!!". I raised the Ultima Weapon over my head  
  
horizontally. Energy started to gather at its tip. (Imagine at the end of the game; Cloud  
  
Vs. Sephiroth, and how it flashes to their faces every once in a while whilst slowly going  
  
into the battle).  
  
"Who's failing now, Sephiroth?" I said, raising the sword vertically. (A/N: You  
  
know what's coming next. Kuja: This gives me nightmares! CL: Wussy)  
  
"OMNISLASH!!!" I screamed. I charged up to him, glowing, slashing madly. I was  
  
about to administer the finishing blow, when a portal opened up behind him. He leaped  
  
through, leaving me to slice at air. "Come back here!!!" I yelled, jumping in after him.  
  
  
  
CL: Yay!!! Soon it gets good.  
  
Toby-San: My lord, they are already the best.  
  
CL: *Sniff* Really?  
  
Inu-Yasha: No way.  
  
CL: Sit Boy!!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: *falls* OW!!!  
  
CL: I've always wanted to do that.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Sailor Fire Dragon  
  
And  
  
DragonSlayer  
  
For reviewing. You guys have great stories too!!  
  
Kuja: No they don't  
  
CL: Yes they do!!! And the story's over for now, so go away  
  
  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! Bye. 


End file.
